<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Unexpected by AuthorArnold10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723061">Life Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10'>AuthorArnold10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek the C.O.L.T. always wanted to meet a H.O.R.S.E. What life threw at him was very unexpected. </p><p>All characters and idea reserved to: AuthorArnold (C) 2010-2020.<br/>Edited and rewritten reserved to: AuthorArnold (C)2010-2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Derek, come quick! There's a thing called a H.O.R.S.E. coming to town." I heard a Cardinal whistle, as I hastily got up and made my way to town. </p><p> </p><p>I had never seen a H.O.R.S.E. before. I had seen a "horse" before, but never a "H.O.R.S.E.". It must be a magnificent creature. I was also convinced they were magnificent, 'cause of the large crowd. Of course, I couldn't see anything. I'm only a sort C.O.L.T. No, not a "colt" like a horse's young. Yet a "C.O.L.T." a Caring Old Little Turtle. </p><p>Suddenly I heard something sing: "<em>Skazhi Zachem Ya Zdu Zvonka. Zachem Nemiye Oblaka. Plyvut Ko Mne Izdaleka. I Tayut.</em>"</p><p>I also heard shouts of: "It's a H.O.R.S.E.! The H.O.R.S.E. is singing!" Everyone then exploded in cheers. </p><p>I asked the Raven next to me. "Is that Russian?" </p><p>The Raven then laughed. "Why of course it is. What other language would a H.O.R.S.E. speak in?" </p><p>I didn't answer his rhetorical question. Instead, I knew I'll never see the H.O.R.S.E. in this crowd. I went home. The next day, a random Tuesday, I heard shouting again. I heard that the H.O.R.S.E. was practicing by the local pond. I once again got up from my work to see the H.O.R.S.E. This time I ran.  When I arrived to the pond, a small crowd already formed. Yet, I was sure I could squeeze through. I got as low as I could, dodging tails, feathers, etc. I was finally at the front of the crowd. All I could see was a leg, a very large and leathery leg. Then someone stepped right in front of me. </p><p>I got up and asked the animal next to me. "Why is the H.O.R.S.E's leg so leathery?" Oh crap! It was the Raven I saw yesterday. He was gonna make fun of me again. </p><p>The Raven laughed again. "You really don't know anything about the H.O.R.S.E. do you?" </p><p>Once again, I didn't answer. I began walking home dejectedly, muttering. "No, I guess I don't know a thing..." I was at my job, working for the small local bank. I worked as a "loan" teller. It was another quiet day, when suddenly my friend James the Hedgehog came zooming in. </p><p>"DEREK! DEREK!" He called. </p><p>"Whoa, hold on. Just stay calm, and tell me what you have to say in a slow matter." </p><p>There was a small pause, then James continued. "I know how much you want to see that H.O.R.S.E. I talked to my brother." He cleared his throat. "My brother told me that the H.O.R.S.E was old." </p><p>I smiled in a half grin. "Thanks for the thoughtful gesture. I don't know how this will help me."</p><p>James had an idea. "Well you may not be able to actually see the H.O.R.S.E in person. I could help you visualize it." He grabbed a notepad from his messenger bag. "Since you know some details, I could sketch it out for you." </p><p>I grew sort of excited. I may finally see the H.O.R.S.E. "He's old and leathery like." James began sketching, I continued. "He also sings, and its all in Russian." </p><p>"Wait, what's 'Russian'?" James asked for clarification. </p><p>I grew impatient. "He's singing!" </p><p>"Ok, I'm done. " James slid the pad to me, as I stared at it. I sighed sadly at how terrible it looked. The whole thing looked like a old leathery blob with musical notes surrounding it. Well drawing was never James's forte. </p><p>Now, it was the last week the H.O.R.S.E was gonna be in town. This time I was determined to see him. Since I've only seen a small glance of it, he could already be here. Early in the morn, when the Coyotes were just going to bed, I began my journey to the pond. The H.O.R.S.E. often practiced here. I finally had a day off work, and I was determined to sit at the pond until he showed up. </p><p>Sadly by lunch, the H.O.R.S.E. still hadn't shown up. James dropped off some food for me. I prepared myself a few more hours. Finally around 4 PM, I saw a group of animals heading toward the pond. I stood on all fours, and waited. Then I clearly saw a figure, it had to be the H.O.R.S.E. I was now confused. The H.O.R.S.E. was gigantic, dark grey, big floppy ears, and a weird long leathery snout. This was no regular "horse". It looked like an Elephant. I then gasped in confusion. </p><p>The  H.O.R.S.E. stopped near me, and responded to my confusion. "No, I am not a 'horse' like you thought of." He giggled, and patted my head with his extended snout. "For you see, I am simply an: Hairy Old Russian Singing Elephant." </p><p>I finally understood. I had somewhat known most of those things. Just never realized the "Elephant" part. I felt really stupid that I never pieced them together. As the sun was beginning it's long descent. I happily skipped homeward singing: "<em>It's a Hairy Old Russian Singing Elephant!</em>"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(AN: This was a very stupid story I wrote. It was a random idea I had while working. So I thought it was ok enough to post. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for reading my stories, means a lot.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>